Can't Be Afraid To Love
by iloveglee2332
Summary: Just a little thing I made up! Hope you enjoy!


Ron's P.O.V:

Hermione and I came through the portrait hole after I said the password. She was talking like usual but trying to imitate Lavender which made me laugh really hard; as she wasn't doing a very good job. She then started laughing with me when she realized that she wasn't doing a good job. I had recently just broken up with Lavender (in my sleep) and Hermione started to talk to me after I told her. Which was only just a couple of days ago. I saw Harry and Ginny sitting together in the corner of the room and I saw Ginny look up.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Ginny said.

Harry then leaned across to whisper something in Ginny's ear which made her smile and nod.

"Did you finally tell her... you know." Ginny said with a smile on her face.  
>"You told her and now everything is okay and you can go back to the way,"<p>

Ginny kept on talking and I instantly blanked her out if my mind. I looked at Ginny and begged her with my eyes to stop talking before she did anything bad.

"Oh I get it. I knew you were still dating Lavender!" Hermione said, while running out of the portrait hole.

"Well you obviously didn't tell her then." Harry said.

"You just had to open your fat mouth! And no, I didn't tell her." I said. "Hermione wait!" I called after her when I got out of the portrait hole.

Meanwhile:

"Hermione wait stop please." I called after Hermione.  
>"What is it Ronald" Hermione said.<p>

Well here goes nothing. I'm going to tell her. And nobody is going to stop me before I ruin our friendship, and quite possibly my life. Merlin! Why was this so hard?

"Yea that's what I thought." Hermione said while turning back around to walk away again.

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Hermione," I started.

"Ronald Weasley what the hell was that?" I heard Lavender shriek.

I turned around to be met by Padma and a very furious looking Lavender. "So when you told me that you were in love with another girl I didn't think you meant the bookworm!" Lavender screamed while pointing to Hermione.

I turned my head to look at Hermione whose mouth was hanging open and starting at Lavender gobsmacked.

"So you're not with Lavender?" Hermione asked. "You broke up with her? And may I ask why the reason was?" Hermione said.

"Because I'm in love with another girl." I said. Yep lay it down real smooth. I looked at Hermione who turned around to look at me.

"Well I can't tell why you even like her. She spends most of her life in the library re-reading, Hogwarts: A History over and over." Lavender said.

"I can tell why they love each other. All the time I see Ron glance at Hermione at Defence Against the Dark Arts then I see Hermione glance once or twice at Ron in Potions. Which I find super cute!" Padma said.

I was still looking at Hermione who gave a little smile and she blushed a deep red.

"So you broke up with me, to get together with her." Lavender said pointing at Hermione. "And you're not going to say anything to her? Wow!" Lavender said to me.

I pulled Lavender over to the side away from Hermione and Padma. "Will just be one minute." I said.

I pulled her quickly around the corner. "What is your problem?" I said.

"I'm not doing anything wrong I'm just helping you get together with her." Lavender said sarcastically. "Actually I'll help you get with her if you get Seamus to go out with me." Lavender said. "He thinks for some reason that I'm a slut. I wonder why he would think that?" Lavender continued.

"Yeah, I wonder why." I said to her.

I thought about it for a moment. Tell Hermione I love her, ruin our friendship and my heart and help a "friend". Or watch Hermione date other guys, get jealous (maybe even punch the guy) and get back together with "Lav Lav". "Deal." I said to her.

Meanwhile:

Harry's P.O.V:

"I wonder what Ron is up to and what is taking him so long to tell Hermione that he loves her." Ginny said to me.

"Ron loves Hermione." I turned around to see Neville coming in the portrait hole with Seamus.

"Who didn't know that Ron loved Hermione?" Seamus said to Neville.

"Well then that would be me" Neville said raising his hand slowly.

"Hopefully Ron isn't doing anything too stupid." I said to Ginny as I turned back around to her.

Meanwhile:

Ron's P.O.V:

"So are you going to tell me what to do or are you just going to sit there?" I asked Lavender.

"Okay there isn't much to do, just tell her you love her. It's not that hard you told me that you loved me." Lavender said.

"Yeah about that. I didn't really mean that, but let's move on." I said to Lavender who was fuming.

"Go get your own help now. You, you pureblood!" Lavender screeched.

I stop there dumbfounded. Did she just call me a pureblood to try to offend me? Now what am I going to do, not that Lavender would have been any help at all.

"Ronald where are you? Lavender just ran away screaming and took Padma with her. What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I'm near the D.A.D.A classroom." I yelled out into an open space.

I heard footsteps near around the corner and then saw Hermione come around the corner. "Hey Mione." I said with a weak smile. "I have to tell you something really important and I don't want you to interrupt me at all. Okay?" I said to Hermione.

Hermione gave a small nod and sat down on the floor. I bent down to sit next to her on the floor. "Okay I have wanted to tell you this ever since you went with Viktor Krum o the Yule Ball," I started. "and not me." I finished. Hermione wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I wanted to tell you that I was jealous that you went with someone else to the Yule Ball and not me. I've wanted to tell you that I was going to ask you but I was too chicken and asked at the last the moment." I said to her.

"So what I wanted to tell you was that," I began.

"Hermione there you are Cormac wants to speak to you apparently it's really important." I looked up to see Ginny standing in front of us. I started to mimic asking Ginny to leave.

"Uh, I'm coming just wait Ronald wants to tell me something important too." Hermione said to Ginny.

"Okay. But Cormac doesn't like to be kept waiting." Ginny said as she turned around to runoff in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione turned around to look at me. "So you were saying." Hermione said to me.

"I wanted to tell you, iloveyou." I said quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." Hermione said laughing a little.

"I love you." I said, slower this time.

"Pardon? Did those word really just cone out of your mouth? Isn't that what your meant to say to a girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. It is." I said smiling to her.

"Well in that case, I love you too." Hermione said while blushing, which made me go the bright red Weasley blush.

"Why don't we then go to the Common Room so I can show off my new girlfriend and tell McGlaggen that you are now taking. Shall we Mione?" I asked leading the way.

"You should know that I love it when you call me Mione." Hermione said while smiling.

I grabbed her hand shyly and we strolled back to the Gryffindor Common Room. We walked through the portrait hole after saying the password.

"I'm expecting that you bow told her as you are now holding hands and Hermione can't take her eyes off you." Ginny said as we came through the door. We sat down on the chair and I put my arm around Hermione's back.

"Okay rule number one, do not kiss each other or show any love affection near me or in a 50 feet radius. Second rule do not, I repeat do NOT, want to hear you guys at the Burrow when we end school." Ginny said.

Hermione and I blushed a very bright red. "Wait you still need to talk to McGlaggen and I can tell him that my girlfriend is extremely out if bounds." I said.

"Ronald I don't think you need to do that in any way." Hermione said while pointing over to a corner where Cormac and Lavender were snogging.

"Thank Merlin! I did not want to punch him as I am a terrible Hermione you punched Malfoy in third year. Do you reckon you could, you know. Punch McGlaggen for me?" I asked Hermione.

"Merlin Ronald." Hermione said while hitting me over the head with a book.

That when I knew that this year was going to be a great year. I looked back over to Hermione who was quietly reading her book. I grabbed it out if her hand.

"Ron I was reading that." Hermione said.

"Does that mean I can't do this." I said as I leaned in.

"Wow, did someone forget rule number one." Ginny said.

I grabbed Hermione's hand and walked up to my dormitory.

"What happened to no lovey dicey within 50 feet?" Ginny said.

"Just leave them alone. They've only been together for ten minutes!" Harry said to Ginny.

"Thanks Harry." I said kindly to him. "Well we'll just be going." I said as I grabbed Hermione's hand again and ran the rest of the way to my dormitory.

"Don't do anything that I'd made you regret that you do!" I heard Ginny say.

"Like we're going to do anything we'll do, yet." I said. "Run!"


End file.
